


Apéritifs and Digestifs

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, fun times, sort of dom!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dr. Chilton and you attend a dinner party with intentions other than socializing. </p><p>Naughty intentions. </p><p>Remote-contolled sexy intentions, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apéritifs and Digestifs

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to have a lot of fun again! So, this came up. 
> 
> I think part of Frederick's general frustration comes from not being able to indulge and/or share much his sexuality. He's not getting laid, so all his kinks and energy just keep on accumulating. He's probably ashamed of a lot of then, even when they're not that dirty. In my headcanon he's also bisexual, I'm figuring that part of that shame comes from his Catholic upbringing and his father (and bullies) noticing his inclinations when he was a teenager. So, that's why he's a bit nervous and/or shy at some moments. 
> 
> For the most part, it was very fun to write a flaunting, confident Chilton.

You’re slipping into bed to sleep when Frederick clears his throat to get your attention. He’s walking out of his huge closet, a carrying a small black gift bag.  You notice the nervous look on his face.

“I…uh, got you something.” He says, putting the bag on the bed but not seating down.

“Oh?” You look up at him, reaching for the bag from where you’re sitting. Hmm, just what did he get you to be acting like that?

You pat the mattress to get him to sit down. He does, but doesn’t say anything. You peek into the bag and pull out the content.  A smooth, curved object that fits perfectly in your palm. The lower portion is black, while the concave half is pink and porting a little mound on one of its ends. There’s more in the bag, you fish out what seems like a small remote control and a pair of lacy panties.

For a moment you sit confused, about to turn to Frederick to ask what it is but you press the button on the remote. The object in your hand begins vibrating and you put two and two together with a laugh. Of course! Frederick got you a remote control panty vibrator. You had seen these before.

Frederick lets out a little sigh of relief. You laughed, that’s good. It’s always good when you laugh. You’ve been fun and open with everything sexually, but he wasn’t quite sure about this. What he had in mind was a little more…public, and the thought of it got him hard as could be.

“Well, thank you, Frederick. The underwear is lovely too. What’s the occasion?” You smile widely and reach to caress his cheek before starting to toy with the objects. He watches you slide the vibrator into the pocket inside the panty and giggle like a school-girl.

“I thought it would be a nice thing to try out.” He says while scratching the back of his neck, he feels that damn blush he can’t control crawl up his neck. You throw him a side glance, doubtful.

“And Edward Hochberg is holding a dinner party the day after tomorrow and it could be interesting if you wore it, if you wanted to go?” He adds quickly in one breath.

You face him fully, regarding him. “Hochberg, the health department director? Don’t you dislike him?”

 Actually he had no intention of attending after he saw the invitation mixed with the hospital mail, but then he saw that little toy online and the thought of using it on you at a fancy dinner…He sent a last minute confirmation on the off chance you agree.

“Yes, well…I considered that I could expand my social group and there would be various institutional directors, so… Why not start there?”

You study his face as you rest your back against the head board, considering. What a dirty boy.

“Hmm. You just want to use this in public; you don’t care about the party, don’t you? You just want to use me for your own benefit and entertainment, tease me where everyone can see...”

The drop of your voice at the last sentence makes his cock twitch. When you say it like that, good lord… He makes a guilty expression as he whispers his reply, “Yes, that exactly what I want.”

You look back at the toy on your hands and decide to play with him a little more. “Does it turn you on the idea of toying with me from a distance, in a room full of people, watching me trying to keep it together and not embarrass myself?”

“Yes…”

“You want to watch me tremble and shudder as you control this little thing. Keep me on edge all night, only to have satisfaction when you decide…”

“Yes…”

You stare at his slack-jawed face for a moment. Truth be told, it was sounding pretty hot and exciting. You hadn’t done something like this and Frederick would probably be nervous to use it too much.

“What do you think?” He asks softly, picking at his soft pajama pants. He felt a little worried that you might get mad at the proposition.

You rub the smooth surface of the toy and grin. “It sounds fun, actually.”

He grins back, “So, you’ll do it?”

“Yes and I think we should try this out.” You toss him the control and shift to slip the small vibrator under your short nightgown and underwear. It fits comfortably and the little mound on it touched your clit just right.

You settle on your side, “Come here and kiss me silly.”

“With pleasure, you naughty girl.” He crawls toward you, smirking, and gathers you close.

“How am I the naughty one when it’s you-“  Frederick shuts you up with a kiss, but you soon squeal against his lips when he turns the vibrator on.

“Oh my….Fredrick…” You writhe against the strong vibrations hitting your clit. He kisses you deeply again and turns the toy on to strongest setting. You arch against him and moan loudly. He pulls away to watch, eyes trailing over your open mouth and chest starting to heave. Oh, he loved seeing you like this. He smirks. This is going to be so much fun.

\--

You slip on the lacy panties, packed with the vibrator in the slip, and walk out of the bathroom ready to go. You pace about the room and sit on the wing chair, testing how it feels. To your relief it’s very comfortable and doesn’t bother you, it makes the underwear just a little heavy.

You watch Frederick readying his tie with a contemplative look. You walk over to him, slipping your arms around his waist and pat his belly gently.

Peeking over his shoulder to look at his face in the mirror, you inquire, “What are you thinking about?”

He hums, straightening his tie and reaching for the pin. “Am I too old to have a girlfriend?”

“What? No one’s too old to have a girlfriend.” What’s this man going on about now?

“I feel old for the word. Won’t it seem odd that a man like me has a girlfriend?” His eyes flick to yours for a moment before looking down at where he’s slipping the pin.

Twenty years ago he imagined himself to be very settled by this time in his life. Like sharing his house with someone who he called wife or husband or partner. Maybe have some pets around. He even imagined children and he wasn’t the most paternal person…but that’s how he saw his success.  It didn’t turn out that way and now he was a 41 year old man with a cane, living in a big house by himself. Girlfriend just didn’t seem to fit.

It wasn’t a complaint about you, never.  He won’t change you for the world. He was just having a bout of nervous inadequacy, he figures.  It was the first time he was taking you out on a ‘big’ social event of this sort.

He sees you shrug as he turns around. “I refer to you as my boyfriend and you’re certainly not old for it. Might seem odd if you were 83, but that’s not the case.” You tweak his nose and smile.

He wrinkles his nose in answer.

“I understand what you mean. You can use partner, if you wish.” You kiss him quickly and do a little spin-and-pose to show off the tight burgundy dress. “What do you think?”

He makes an appreciative sound as he looks you over. “Exquisite.”

His smile is pleased as he takes a step closer and grabs your butt.  He’s quite fond of it; actually he’s very fond of all of you. But this dress definitely does a great job in presenting this particular feature.

“Behave, old man.” You poke his side and walk away with a sly smile. “Make you sure you have everything.”

You grab your purse and head toward the door. He slips the suit jacket and pats the pockets as he watches you exit the bedroom. He reaches for his cane and sighs contently.

Partner or girlfriend will do until he could call you something else, something better.

\--

Having arrived fashionably late, the party was in full swing when you entered. There were far more people than you expected. It was a beautiful, if dully decorated house that Mr. Hochberg had. Once inside and greeted by the man himself, Frederick turned on his particular brand of charm.

Walking proudly with you on his arm, he introduces you to the people he knew. He presented you as his lovely companion or beautiful partner and he flaunted you shamelessly with a warm hand on your lower back. He would add exalting comments about your work when you talked about your job.

“She also collaborates with the Museum of Fine Arts….invited lecturer at this….recently published in.… etc.“

At the closest opportunity you can get away with it, you pinch his ass. He jumps slightly, blushing and looking at you with outrage.

“Tone it down, darling.” You whisper.

He huffs and recovers his snooty expression. “You can’t blame me for being proud of you.”

You roll your eyes and suppress a smile. How can someone be so endearing and irritating at the same time?

The crowd was mostly composed of government officials, snobby heads of department and the like. Not the type to strike your interest. You half listen to the conversations around you, more interested in the hors d’œuvre and drinks. The salmon canapés were delicious and the verdejo wine they were serving was managing to keep you content at present.

You would have forgotten about the vibrator in your underwear if it didn’t nudge your clit pleasantly whenever you shifted your hips a certain ways. You wonder if he’s forgotten about it. He spots someone close by and excuses himself, leaving you with the chairlady of the Baltimore Opera’s Board of Trustees. Nice lady, actually.

You still watch him saunter toward a doctor he pointed out earlier. You catch him saying something about being consulted in court for high-profile case. Yes, that’s your darling, little peacock. You return attention to the woman talking.

You’re taking a sip from your wine when Frederick lets you know he hasn’t forgotten. The sudden surge of pleasure from the vibrator makes you choke and it blessedly coincided with the ending of a joke from one of your conversational companions.  You recover your composure quickly, waving off their inquiries.

“Oh, yes, that was very funny.” You turn your head sharply in Frederick’s direction. He’s still talking to that doctor, ever so nonchalantly with his hand in his pocket. You glare at his profile before returning to the conversation. You tried to suppress a shudder as the intensity of it rises. 

You were all still waiting for dinner to be served and Frederick hadn’t forgotten about your little game. He just wanted to take you by surprise. Once he and Dr. Miller were joined by two other people, he decided it was time to start. He kept glancing at you to gauge your reaction. He delighted in the way you downed the last gulp of wine in your cup and reached for another, how you started to fidget, rubbing your collarbone and touching your hair distractedly.

He ups the intensity, takes his hand out of his pocket and reaches of a wine glass. He suppresses a smirk as he watches your hips slant to the side and how you cross one leg in front of the other. He returns to the conversation.

“Your companion is a very attractive woman, Frederick. I don’t blame you from wanting to keep her in sight.” Dr. Miller tells him.

He stares at the older man for a moment and smiles brightly, “She is.” His eyes flick to you again before returning to Dr. Miller. “How’s your son, Robert?”

Oh, damn it all! He’s not giving you any breaks. You take a slow, deep breath as you listen to Mrs. Goldman talk about the new projects for this season at that opera. The pressure keeps building up and you keep biting the inside of your cheeks to avoid moaning. You glance at him and see him holding unto his cane and a glass. You start to tap your heel and try to disguise a gasp of pleasure with a small cough.

“We’re very excited to bring back Rigoletto to our theater with this company.” Mrs. Goldman continues.

Fuck. Oh, fuck. “Excuse me, but do you know where the bathroom is?”

Praying that it’s unoccupied, you quickly cross the hallway where she pointed out the bathroom. You had agreed to this, but you were certainly not having an orgasm in front of a 75 year old woman. You open the door and close it behind you, breathing fast.

“Oh my god” You grip the porcelain sink and support yourself as you come hard and fast. You try to muffle your moans, as wave after wave of pleasure covers you. Your knees tremble and it feels so damn good as the unrelenting vibrations intensify and prolong the orgasm.

Frederick saw you leave through the hallway and quickly excused himself to follow. He sees you walk into the bathroom and checks to ensure there’s no one else around. He leans his ear against the door and he can hear your moans. He takes a breath. This is so hot. He reaches into his pocket and turns up the intensity even more and relishes in the choked squeal from the other side.

He knocks on the door. “It’s me.”

“Get in here.”

 He enters quickly.  “Turn it off, turn it off.” You say as soon as he closes the door. He does and he leans against the door to look you over as he hears you sigh.

You’re panting and holding on to the edges of the sinking as you stand before it with your legs spread. He watches your face reflected on the mirror, your skin darkened with blush, as he walks behind you.  Wrapping his arms around your waist, he presses against you and brings his mouth close to your ear.

“Did you…” He lets the question hanging as your eyes meet on the mirror and it’s ridiculous how shy he seems, as if this whole thing wasn’t his idea. You nod in confirmation and he answers with a groan, bending his neck he kisses your neck and shoulder.

“I almost came in front of Mrs. Goldman.” You tell him.

He gives your hips a squeeze and laughs. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

You turn around quickly and glare at him. “You terrible, terrible man. You’ve been enjoying this game too much.”

“You agreed to it.” He smirk at you, eyeing you from head to toes with that snooty face he knows you can’t stand. The one that makes you want to slap him and kiss him, or kiss him and slap him.  The order doesn’t matter, you always end up kissing him, leaving the room or throwing a cushion at him.

You take a step forward, forcing him to step back and continue until he’s leaning against the door again.

“You terrible man. I shouldn’t have let you have this kind of power.” You say softly, sliding your arms under his and reaching to kiss him fiercely. He moans into your mouth as you suck on his lower lip, and automatically wraps his arms around you. You kiss him until he’s panting when you pull away to kiss along his jaw.

“I’ve been wondering what you got on.” You whisper to his ear and slide a hand down the front of his pants. He jumps and moans as you stroke his length.

“Mmm, satin. No wonder you’re frisky this evening.” You say as you give him a squeeze, already suspecting which pair of panties he has on under his trousers. 

His hips thrust forward as he grabs your arm to pull your hand away.

“S-stop, they’re serving dinner.”

You pout against his neck. “Ugh, I don’t want to go back out there.” Sure, nobody knows but it’s still a little embarrassing to end up having an orgasm like this at dinner party.

He rubs your arms, “If you want, we can leave right after dessert.”

You pull away to look at his face. “Promise?”

He simply nods with that silly smirk on his face. You cup him again through his pant and he returns the heated gaze. “Promise?”

He wets his lips quickly with his tongue, “Oh, yes.”

“Good, now wait for me outside.” You open the door and push him into the hallway to have a moment to make sure everything’s on point.

You were seated side by side at the dinner table. The affair goes by fairly quickly, though it seems you both ended up with rather dull neighbors. The wine has helped; the caterers have kept both your cups filled. Before dessert Frederick leans in to talk, glass in hand.

“How are you fairing over there?” He asks, there’s mischievousness in his tone.

You lean closer, “Barely hanging on. The man’s been talking about hedge mazes all the time. Isn’t he a stockbroker?”

“Yes. Keep talking to him, I think he likes you. Ernst Moxey is very important to the funding of the hospital.” He smiles as you glare at him.

“I hate this party.” You whisper back. “I expect to be repaid tenfold for my troubles.”

“I know you do. I’ll find a way to do so to your satisfaction.” With that, he slides a hand under your skirt and massages the warm skin of your inner thigh. You gawk at him for a moment as he leans back into his chair and takes a gulp of wine, letting his hand inch further up. All the while looking terribly full of himself.  He really is frisky tonight. 

You don’t mind, really. It was nice that he was getting more forward sexually. You pat his hand as you reach for your own cup.  

A moment later, tangerine soufflé was brought out for dessert. Frederick took the moment when the waiter was lowering the plate in front of you to turn on the vibrator. You suck in a breath and shift in your chair. You kick his foot when you hear him chuckle. He responds by nudging the intensity up, but thankfully keeps it on the lower settings.

 You reach for your spoon as he pinches your thigh gently before pulling his hand away.  You shove a bite of soufflé into your mouth quickly to suppress any obscene noises.  

Mr. Moxey nudges your arm to get your attention. “As I was telling you, dear. There’s a 1940’s recreation of one of the oldest hedge mazes of America in New Harmony, Indiana. It’s quite beautiful. Though the original was constructed sometime in the 1820’s…”

Oh, Christ.

There was a distinct lack of grace in the way you finished your dessert as Frederick kept you in what felt like a perpetual edge.  Once it was over, you said your goodbyes and practically raced to his car. You took the drive back to the house to retaliate the unrelenting teasing he kept up, as he refused to hand over the remote.

Without preliminaries you drop your hand on his crotch to rub and grope him to hardness. You lean close to kiss and lick his ear and neck as best you could in the car. In the relative privacy of the vehicle you were free to moan in his ear to tease him, making your voice a little higher like you know drives him crazy.

“Mmmm, Frederick…I want you so bad, baby.” You squeeze his already hard cock and can’t resist not undoing his jacket and belt. “I can’t wait to have your cock in me, filling me and stretching me.”

“Fuck!” He groans as he finally races down the street to park in front of his garage. You pull away laughing and exit the car quickly. You hurry to the front door, intent on giving him a chase, but he turns up the intensity on the vibrator as you slide the key into the lock. Your knees grow weak and you lean against to door for support as you unlock it.

It was enough to let him catch up with you and he slips an arm around your waist as you both stumble into the house.

There’s a mess of sounds in the foyer as you shuffle in, the clicking of your heels, the tap of his shoes, his cane hitting the floor as he drops it to wrap his other arm around you. Your purse follows it. He pushes the door close with a foot.

You can’t help but laugh as he turns you around roughly to kiss your neck and maneuver you backwards into the foyer. You end up bumping hard into the table in the middle with your ass, almost tipping it over but you both manage to reach for it. Though, the crystal vase with flowers met another fate on floor.

 “Are you okay?” Frederick says worriedly.

“I’m fine.” But not wanting to lose the playful mood you quickly add with a smile, “But what has gotten into you, Dr. Chilton?”

You reach to continue undoing his pants. He pulls at his tie as he smiles back immediately. 

“What‘s gotten into you?” He parrots back in a teasing tone. “You’ve been terribly naughty tonight.”

You rub your thighs together; the vibrator continues teasing your clit.

“Oh no! Are you going to punish me then, Dr. Chilton?” You bite your lip in mock worry as you move to push the jacket off his shoulders and play along. You take note of the way his eyes darken when you refer to him by his title.

“Yes, I am.” He can’t keep the smile out of his voice. His jacket and tie fall to the floor. He pulls you for a kiss and drops a slap on your ass that makes you giggle against his lips.

He turns you around and you support your hands on the table as he roughly pulls your dress up around your waist. With his hand he nudges the vibrator and presses it against your folds and clit.

“Did you like your toy?” He asks, his voice close to your ear.

“Yes…” You moan and push back, desperate for release.

“Good. I’m glad.” Once again without warning he ups the intensity to the highest setting. You let out a short shout and drop your head forward, your elbows trembling to keep you upright. You bend over, resting your elbows on the table.

“Goddamn it, Frederick, just fuck me already.”

You feel him move aside your panties, still letting the vibrator tease you and enough to enter you easily.

“Dr. Chilton will ensure you receive your punishment.”

Well, this is new! You turn your head to look at him over with a raised eyebrow.

He looks back, a smile tugging his lips. “What disrespect.” And he spanks you again.

You can’t help giggling; you’re overloaded with the vibrations on your clit and Frederic’s funny ways tonight.

“You’re not going to be laughing soon.”

You moan as you feel his cock push into you smoothly. He holds your hips tight and securely in his hands as he enters you fully, letting out a gushing breath. You relish the moment until he pulls back and slams into you. He pounds into you mercilessly, pulling your hips back to meet his, just letting you hold unto the table. His thrusts cause you the step forward a little, until your hips are against the edge. He follows along, unrelenting.

“Oh my god, Frederick!”

He’s never taken you like this, so roughly. In a few seconds you’re coming around his cock and you’re left weak, gasping and moaning his name repeatedly, resting your head on your hands. The vibrations and thrusting continue, and you feel your skin flushing and the heat spreading to your limbs as the orgasm takes over.

Frederick shouts your name and grips your hips and soon enough spills into you with a loud, drawn-out moan. There’s nothing but the sound your panting breaths as you both wait to recover. You fish out the still working vibrator from you panties, not bearing it anymore against your now oversensitive clit. Neither of you move after that, just holding still for a moment.

He pulls away slowly, pulling your dress down. He drags a hand down your back as you straighten with a soft groan. You turn around and see him in a right state, clothes wrinkled, hair disheveled, cheeks red and sweat gathered on his brow. You don’t want to imagine the state of your hair.

A small, unsure smile on his face.

“Was that good?”

“Give me a moment, darling.” You fan yourself and chuckle, “That was so good and so much fun.” You pull him by the front of his shirt for a sweet kiss. His smile is wide and boyish.

“And thank you for the toy, I must add.”

“You’re welcome.” He kisses your cheek tenderly a couple of times before pulling away.

You both gather your things from the floor, make sure the door is locked and stare at the mess of the broken vase. You turn to each other at the same time and you notice his rueful smile.

You grab his hand and lead him to the winding staircase. “We’ll deal with that in the morning.”

“There’s a spare one in the kitchen cabinet.”

“Perfect.”

There a content silence as you climbs the stairs.

“So…it’s doctor Chilton, from now on?” You say teasingly.

You laugh as he groans in embarrassment. You’re quick to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, I can get behind that!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Seorsum will be the next update. :D
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
